Season Two
Season Two '''of ''Mysticons'' also consists of thirteen episodes, though some fans consider it to be the second saga of the first season; thus giving Season One a total of twenty-six. The first five episodes aired in 2017 and its seventh episode was the first to air in January 2018. The novelization based on this season is ''Prophecy of Evil'', which is told from Princess Arkayna's perspective. The original adventures taking place in this season are ''The Stolen Magic ''and ''The Diamond Curse. '' Summary In this season, troubling revelations come to light, enemies of the past suddenly emerge for vengeance, new alliances and partnerships are formed, and the true fate of Gemina rests in the hands of two very powerful people. Episodes 21-40 # Three Mysticons and a Baby # Star-Crossed Sisters # Scream of a Banshee # The Edge of Two Morrows # Twin Stars Unite # The Dragon's Rage # The Mask # Save the Date # Happily Never After # The Lost Scepter # Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart # The Last Dragon # Game of Phones # The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night # Heart of Stone # The Princess and the Pirate # Monster Hunt # Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind # Fear the Spectral Hand # Age of Dragons Trivia * Zarya Moonwolf, being separated at birth from her biological family and growing as an "orphaned" pauper and thief is similar to ''The Prince and the Pauper''' fairy tale. And of Princess Eve taken at birth, in the Day World and raised for fifteen long years in the Night World, in 'The Princess Twins of Legendale. Other fraternal royal twins include: Analise and Erika from The Princess and the Pauper, Hadley and Ila from The Twelve Dancing Princesses, ''Amber and James from ''Sofia the First, and the prince twins Gregor and Brion Markov from Young Justice: Outsiders. * There are also well-known royal triplets: fraternal Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey from ''Barbie in the Twelve Dancing Princess'', and the identical triplet prices' Hamish, Hubert and Harris from ''Brave''. * The very first Mysticon Dragon Mage was named Imani Firewing. It was she alone who ultimately defeated Necrafa and Dreadbane (who was then the corrupted human General Bane) by tapping into the full powers of the mystical Star Dragon. * For some reason, the names of the very first Mysticons Ranger, Striker and Knight are never revealed. * Some more information of Zarya's preteen years is revealed; as are Kitty and Kasey's. * New places are revealed; such as Hortensia Sparklebottom's fairy orphanage, an uncharted island, and the desert prison where Necrafa was trapped for one millennia. * Is revealed that Princess Arkayna has had a fraternal twin sister, who had been taken by a reluctant Nova Terron, as their sisterly union would bring imminent doom and annihilation to the realm. * An alternate reality is accidentally put into existence, due to Piper's impulsive wish that she was never a Mysticon. * Mermaids appear, known as the mythical '''"Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident" in the underwater kingdom of Coral Keep. Characters Mysticons * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook * Emerald Goldenbraid Griffins Mounts * Izzie (9 Episodes) * Archer (9 Episodes) * Miss Paisley (9 Episodes) * Topaz (9 Episodes) Original Mysticons * Imani Firewing ( statue & flashback; 3 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Ranger (statue; 2 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Striker (statue; 2 Episodes) * Original Mysticon Knight (statue; 2 Episodes) Humans * Neeko ("Save the Date!" and "Game of Phones") * Acting King Gawayne (6 Episodes) * Queen Goodfey (7 Episodes; bone statue) * King Darius (5 Episodes; bone statue) Astromancers * Malvaron Grimm (11 Episodes) * Nova Terron (8 Episodes) * Gandobi (7 Episodes) * Quasarla (7 Episodes) * Geraldine Yaga ("star-Crossed Sisters) Other Creatures * Serena Snakecharmer ("The Last Dragon" and "The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night") * Barnabas Dinklelott (2 Episodes) * Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom (2 Episodes) Sky Pirates/Pink Skulls * Kitty Boon (3 Episodes) * Kasey Boon (4 Episodes) Villains and Adversaries * Queen Necrafa (7 Episodes) * Tazma Grimm (8 Episodes) * Proxima Starfall (12 Episodes) * The Vexicons (10 Episodes) * Deeva (10 Episodes) Elements Magical Artifacts * The Dragon Disk (2 Episodes) * The Codex ("Star-Crossed Sisters" and "Age of Dragons") Mystical Weaponry * The Silver Trident (debuts in "Clash of the Tridents") Mysticon Weaponry * Dragon Mage Staff * Ranger Bow and Arrows * Striker Energy Hoops * Knight Sword * Knight Energy Shield (9 Episodes) Bracers * Dragon Bracer (11 Episodes) * Phoenix Bracer (10 Episodes) * Wolf Bracer (10 Episodes) * Unicorn Bracer (8 Episodes) Magical Objects of Evil Magic * Necrafa's Scepter (5 Episodes) * Mask of the Spectral Hand (15 Episodes) * Proxima's Scepter (6 Episodes) * The Dark Codex ("Happily Never After" and "Monster Hunt") Mysticon Abilities * Pixie Blast (used in 3 Episodes) * Telekinesis (used in 3 Episodes) Vexicon Weapons * Crystal Ice Staff (10 Episodes) * Energy Claws (10 Episodes) * Eartha's Hammer ("The Lost Scepter" and "Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart") Vexicon Abilities * Boom Doom * Typhoportation (10 Episodes)